Les Mis in High School
by CosetteFan
Summary: We peak through the diaries - or Journals - of some characters from Les Mis... as canon as possible, all the characters are in high school. Expect a lot of Marius/Cosette, Eponine/Parnasse and a dark story. Realistic.
1. Cosette

September 1st

Surely I can do this. I can do this! I've been homeschooled all my life, and now, I'm going to high school for the first time – in _my life. _I'm a sophomore, not a freshman, so being new will be quite strange and will most certainly feel weird.

Papa insisted on doing this, and I agreed – not just because he wanted me to do this, but because… I don't know many people of my age. At the convent I was always the shy one, I was never popular – I think I read a book that called people like this "Wallflowers", but I prefer "shy". I've concluded that I am not pretty enough for anything, and that's why I'm not popular.

If using the internet for so many years (even though it was banned in the convent, Papa let me use it even then – at his room when I visited him!) has taught me anything, it's that I have to be confident in me. That's what Wikihow said, but I don't think Wikihow understands me that much, my situation seems rather rare.

I wonder what the kids will think of me… will they like me? Will they want to play with me? I am fifteen, and I have barely any friends – well, there's Eva, from the convent, but she left a year before I did and we e-mail each other quite often (turns out she is at a private school now, which is funny because it's so similar to the convent!), but we're not close friends anymore! I also thought that she might've been embarrassed to be with me because I'm not pretty. Oh well, I'm homely, that's alright!

Papa got me this diary so I can write about my feelings – being at a public school is hard, according to him, and I might not cope with it well!

I'm going to leave for school now, but I'll take you with me. I think there's a lunchbreak – I'll probably have lunch alone, so I could write in you about anything.

12:00 – Oh my god! This is terrifying! I know I shouldn't be afraid of anything, I should be fearless and do better than my best, but still…

In English, I sat next to a boy who didn't spare a second look at me – his hair was sandy, and he had almond-shaped green eyes. I don't think he likes me very much; but he was the only one without anyone sitting with him! I enjoyed the class and I got a proper greeting by a lot of the kids, but none of them really care about me now. Oh, how I miss Papa! Perhaps I should text him? Or Toussaint? But Toussaint doesn't know how to read messages or text anyone yet… hmm… Papa has an IPhone, but I have a Samsung – with a touch screen, of course!

In P.E. I was shocked because I had to change into shorts and generally athletic clothing and I felt uncomfortable – I am so clumsy, I got hit in the head twice on the course of fifty minutes! Perhaps I'll get the hang of it.

Math was fine at first – I sat next to a girl with reddish brown hair, blue eyes and a cold, odd stare – her skin was strange, too. She seems like a nice person, but rather mean, at the same time. I think the teacher called her Eponine – Eponine something… She looked like she knew everything about the world, like she had a lot of experience in everything. Her phone is red, and very old, and I think it's her mother's old phone – or her father's, but it looks like more of a phone a woman would own. We exchanged only but a few words, but her voice is raspy, and low. I might have annoyed her.

Anyway, back to Math – I don't like it! I really don't! But Dad would say, "You can do it – there isn't anything you _can't_ do!" He strives for me to be perfect.

I'm observing the kids who are having lunch now – an hour of just eating, the whole school together. There must be over 2,000 pupils in this school – how peculiar! There was 100 of us in the convent.

I wonder how they can all fit in the cafeteria. I have my own table – it's small and far from the rest, but it's mine, I guess. I'm sitting alone…

In the table closest to me, a large group of boys are sitting – including the boy who probably deemed me boring during English. The others are very peculiar – there's a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and one of the handsomest young men I've ever seen; he was probably a senior, I think. Next to him, was another boy that seemed strange – his nose was stuck in a book, much like me in the convent. He had brown hair that was slightly longer than average, presumably brown eyes, and was just as tall as the blonde boy. He seemed bookish, and smart, and not surprisingly, very likable to me. After that, was a clearly radiant, flamboyant young man, with a striking appearance. Radiant blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and soft-looking brown hair. He looks so… full of himself, popular, yet nice. A weird combination! Next to him is the boy from English, and after that is a boy who looks like a senior, with pitch-black hair and eyes, tanned skin and a funny face. He looked… drunk! Papa told me drunk people are not good and warned me to not ever drink (I think he first talked to me about this when I was 9) so I won't. Oh, two boys just joined them – the first one has very light brown hair, light eyes and he looks like he came out of those old 18th century portraits of young men. Next to him, the last one, is… oh! He was round, beautiful eyes, lips not too full yet not too thin, and he seems a little bit shorter than the rest. Perhaps he is a senior too, because the look on his face shows maturity, and wisdom. He seems shy, and collected; and rather clumsy! In his own, cute way. I think he's cute. I don't think I could be friends with any of those strange boys, because I'm not a blonde cheerleader or a popular girl, so that's out of the question.

Ooh, the bell just rang, I have to head to class now.

4.15 – Oh, how I ran! The bus driver that is driving some of the students home, didn't let me out at my bus stop, and I was slightly upset, but then I ran all the way home, laughing because I had forgotten how much I enjoy running for fun – I would never do anything that takes the fun out of running. I also cut out a small flower for Toussaint, to show her my love. She's been so helpful in the past few months!

I had fun in school, though I was scared, and I didn't make any new friends. I'm worried! I share the same bus as the boy from English and as the 18th century boy – they were chatting vividly about poems and medicine which confused me – it appears that the 18th century boy thinks he has pneumonia while the other one was making up poems to make the hypochondriac relax…

I noticed that most girls here dress… immodestly. I honestly would never wear anything above knee-length, not just because it makes me feel uncomfortable, but because I feel immodest. They also have all dyed their hair blonde or red, in unnatural colors which do not suit them. How peculiar! I think I'll keep my natural brown hair; I don't want to be fake.


	2. Marius

First day of school, for me. I'm tired, I do not want to talk. I spent all night long last night talking to Philip Joly about how there is no chance of him having pneumonia because he's perfectly healthy! He wouldn't listen.

And now it's the first day, not even started yet… I feel nervous! It's my senior year yet I don't feel like I will enjoy this at all. The boys will tease me again about how I don't want to be around girls, they will make fun of my adoration for Napoleon and my search for the whereabouts of my father. And to top it all, I have Grandpa nagging me about having a girlfriend or getting into law school! Oh, why can't this stop?

I think the only way to relax is if I start going to the Park again. Park Taschen is a very old park, and so peaceful, calm and beautiful. There's chestnut trees all over, and lakes and animals running freely – it makes me feel free, too. I used to go there every day last year, but I stopped. I'll start again, from today!

We had P.E. in our first period, I dislike football. It's just a bunch of yellers playing a silly game. It doesn't help that I'm uncoordinated!

I had social studies next; my favourite subject! After literature.

I noticed some of the new students, mostly girls that were new because we have a severe lack of boys here. Apart from the freshmen girls, all silly teenagers who look like middle-schoolers and are of course undeveloped and unattractive. There was a new sophomore girl, a rather tall, but homely girl with dark brown hair and rather pale skin – Courfeyrac said that "She pwobabwy miswees her dwaddy!", in that particular accent – but he always makes fun of girls. The only pretty thing about her right now are her eyes, large, large but almond-shaped. Very wide, too. She could become pretty, but she seems so homely. I know, I judge girls harshly and I have hardly any experience with them, but I'm subjective!

The only girl I talk to is Eponine, but she can be a pain sometimes. She keeps stealing my books, I think it's unfair.

I'm sitting next to Courfeyrac in Science, god help me! I just hope he pays attention this year.

Writter's note: Thank you! I truly appreciate it! Ace of Gallifrey, I can't believe this – I uploaded my homework to fanfiction instead of what I had written. XD


	3. Eponine

Okay. So. Mam found this on the dumpster and said I should write my feelings in here. On this pathetic little journal… argh!

D'you know what my feelings are? Love, hate, anger and frustration.

I'm in love with the most perfect boy alive – with his brilliant hair and his lovely smile that makes me melt every time. He seems so concentrated on everything else *but* me, though, and he probably doesn't even know I exist. I don't see him hanging around with any girls, so he probably doesn't have a girlfriend, but still – he's silly! He angers me sometimes, but I love him so. He lives with his grandfather in a mansion close to our poor home – I sometimes pass by just to see what he's doing, but I never talk to him or make him notice me. He's everything I can't have – and everything I wish I had. The only males that notice me normally, are my father, the worst man alive – creepy and a grave-robber, Montparnasse – who is terrifying yet I have to be with him because my dad has… plans. Plans to steal and do illegal things, things I cannot explain. I despise them both, yet I come back to them every day instead of running away. If I ran away, I could never see Marius again – Marius…

So, this was the first day of school. T'was quite nice, I guess. I sat alone in all my classes apart from one – when I sat next to a pretty, healthy girl with who looked like she came out from an old painting – how stupid! She seems like a proper lady, haha. Well I won't be that. She doesn't swear or speak too loudly – well, I suppose Marius is the same, but he wouldn't lay an eye on _her._ So she's not much of a threat, even if she's the new girl. I had P.E. later and I played soccer – I'm not much of an athlete, but I'm okay at that. Normally I don't chatter that much – in fact, I don't speak at all. Even when the new girl tried to talk to me, I was brief and serious. I am not friendly. I'm not a huggable sweet girl with lots of friends a brand new IPhone. I'm nothing like that. I wear rags when I'm not at school, and even then, I wear clothes that dad has stolen, or I took from church. I'm fifteen and an absolute, ultimate, total loser.

In French, I spotted Grantaire – I hadn't greeted him, as it was usual in the first day of school, and I didn't. But he's the only one of the "Friends" who acknowledges my existence – apart from Marius.

Azelma started her freshman year now, poor thing. She's underdeveloped and not that pretty – but she will make friends, she's the friendly daughter – I'm the naughty daughter… or so 'parnasse says.

I don't think I wanna write much. Apart from the girl, Marius, 'parnasse, and old rags, nothing else is going on in my life. I would consider suicide – but then I'd be the same as Frank. My friend who killed himself two summers ago – bullied for being gay and not even thirteen yet – he cut his own veins. I was shocked, but I completely understood his actions.

Note by the author: Wow, thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'll try to update as soon as I get more of them, so keep them coming! I try to make all the characters' journals and diaries sound different – Marius is strong-willed and like an overgrown baby, Cosette is curious and sweet yet an outsider, Eponine is cold and stiff but narrow-minded. The next characters will also be different, but you'll be seeing a lot more of the triangle – you will love them, I promise. I almost typed "football" instead of "soccer" when Eponine is in P.E. class – and then I remembered that if this is in America, football's totally different.


	4. Cosette 2

_Last day of September_

Daddy told me today that I have to find a way to occupy my free time – so when I returned from school, I found him with Tessie (our maid and cook), and they had just finished signing me up for singing, jazz, ballet, tap and drawing lessons – it seems I won't have any time to study or do gardening now! Ah, and they also got me a puppy, I might call him Figaro, I still haven't decided. We'll see! Papa says he wants to take me to the park today.

_First day of October_

My birthday is approaching! Fifteen. How fascinating! Oh, I wish I could write all about it here, but I am worried that Tessie or somebody might read this... I found a page missing the other day, and it upset me. I'm going to keep you locked from now on!

I enjoy weekends. Papa took me to the park, Park Whats-its-name – it's beautiful. Since it's fall, one of my favourite seasons, I find everything to be so beautiful. I just want to hug all the trees and sing to all the flowers. I noticed a boy from school there, I think I've written about him before – he's handsome and almost dreamy, but he seems to detest me. Oh, how dreadful this is! I wish I

_October 15th_

I'm so sorry I haven't written in here in two weeks, but I've been busy! All those lessons Papa signed me up for were really exhausting! I turned fifteen a bit less than two weeks ago. Daddy and Tessie presented me with a huge, chocolate cake (as I like it!) and gave me presents. Daddy got me a huge teddy bear – Figaro was overjoyed and started barking at it with jolliness, which made us all laugh. Tessie cooked schnitzel with spaghetti, my favourite, and I hugged them both and thanked them more times than I can remember.

On the same day in school, two kids, Joanne and Ethan, wanted to know more about me and asked to sit with me for lunch. Since it was my birthday, they sang "Happy Birthday" quietly to me, and I blew up imaginary candles – they seem to really like me, and they find the fact that I went to a convent school cool. Joanne has long auburn hair. She straightens it (!), a thing we'd never do in the convent. She listens to a lot of jazz. I suspect Ethan is gay (!), another thing I've never witnessed in person before. I've read about gays, and he's not bad, he's actually a very nice boy. We're all sophomores, but they were both born in January so they're close to sixteen, not fifteen, like me. Ethan likes to straighten his hair too, and says my curls are "delicious". I hope we can all be great friends! But that's all, so goodnight dear diary!

November 1st

Tessie says I'm prettier than I was two months ago. Am I? Oh, I still have pimples and I look ugly. They're not obvious pimples, like acne (I think it's called acne, it could be acme though) but they're there and they make me upset. I also haven't plucked my eyebrows lately and I don't shave that often as it's very cold and I don't expose much skin, so I feel ugly at that part too. Ah…

November 8th

I got a B- in math in school, but I didn't tell Papa. I'm scared he'll be upset; but to be honest, I've never been the brightest star in the galaxy so I don't mind. I just try to work hard and be the best I can.

[In my school the system's different so let me know if anything I write is wrong about the school stuff – sorry, Brit!]


	5. Marius: A hard knock life

**OCTOBER 1st **

I went to park Taschen today. I wanted to feed the birds, like the old lady who I attempted (but failed) to sketch today, with the short structure of a woman who has past her glory days. She has bright blue eyes, a slightly hooked nose and the kindest expression on her face. I admire her.

On the bench next to hers, there sat a man who appeared to be in his fifties, and a young girl was sat next to him. It took me a while to realize that the girl was the ugly sophomore from school. She appears to be his daughter. I wish my father and I were as close as they seem to be – but he hates me, according to Grandpa. He never wants to see me again!

He has hair that is a mix of white and black, a calm and refined expression and he listened to his daughter's constant chattering (which I found annoying) reverently, as if he were in church. He was dressed formally, and looked uninterested to anything but his little girl. He has a very angelic quality, even though he looks far from what angels look like in illustrations. It's probably his calmness, his radiant inner peace; He fascinates me.

She has dark hair of an indescribable color, pale skin that makes her look ill, and a few pimples in her face. I find her a bit ugly, though she has pretty eyes. They're dark, I think, possibly brown, and she acts as if she owns the world, she looks so happy. She seems to be wearing a damask, almost black, dress with a white frilly thing around her neck and an odd hat. She reminds me of those girls who

I heard some kids from school who were having a picnic in the grass call them "Mister White" and "Miss black" – probably because he is the epitome of white and she's wearing that ugly black dress.

Next to the strange pair, there sat a weird looking man with a wooden leg and the look of a pirate, someone who's travelled through the seven seas and saw all the wonders of the world and came back. I'll talk more about him tomorrow, now I have a private flute lesson with Mr. Warbucks.

October 2nd

I went to the park again today. The funny pair was gone, but the pirate was still there… so was the lady. I also spotted some younglings running around, they must've been around five or six years old. How precious!

October 3

Apparently Courfeyrac likes to add girls to his collection. Every time he says that, it disgusts me! "I'd do anything to add her to my collection" – he is sick! But he has a kind heart, so despite his main flaw of being incapable of monogamy, he is my friend above all.

Enjolras's mother is very ill, and he seems upset. They were never close, but he does seem sad and confused, an Enjolras I have never witnessed before. Combeferre is silent as always; Prouvaire is writing on his journal, as I am – oh, did I forget to mention that? I'm in school. Joly is reading his book about wrinkles and how to avoid them – the whole hypochondriac situation is beyond me! How can he possibly care about these things so much? It's funny!

A blonde cheerleader just passed. How they annoy me. But when I think of annoying, one person comes to mind – that dreadful girl from the park. How can she look so optimistic? I just spotted her here, apparently she's not eating alone like on her first day. She's sitting with a girl with auburn hair and a boy who looks gay. How can they look so cheerful? Ah, happy sophomores get on my nerves. Maybe it's her birthday? They look unusually jolly. Speaking of Joly, he just left, and so must I - Grandpa left a message on my IPhone – I wonder what's wrong? He said "Come home immediately, son". I'm leaving right after lunch.

October 5th

So I know now. I cannot believe this! I am leaving, for good. Goodbye Grandpa, goodbye to the lies, goodbye to everything! I am seventeen and officially living in the streets. I made the stupid mistake of packing only a few clothes and things, and taking only a thousand pounds with me. I'll be starving, soon. I decided to start being homeschooled; and I might call Courfeyrac, I could stay with him. He's from a rich family and he could let me stay with him if I asked him. He's my only friend.

October 8th

I got a homeschooling teacher, I cancelled my flute lessons, and I am trying to find a job as a journalist or a part-time teacher or assistant. I could work as a translator, too, couldn't I? French, German… I can't believe he would do this to me, his lies are killing me.

October 15th

My homeschooling teacher is Mr. Crabs, I can't believe how one teacher can teach all subjects, especially to a senior – but it somehow works out, and he is extremely helpful. I might go back to school when I get settled in better. It's my birthday tomorrow.

October 17th

My 17th birthday went swell yesterday. Courfeyrac got me a cake, and almost all the Les Amis came and gave me birthday presents and we played with Courfeyrac's video games. It was nice to see them all so united and close.

October 20th

I support Napoleon now.

November 1st

Well, isn't this fabulous. I have no time for myself anymore! No more walks in the park… I'm even starting to miss the odd pair… Mr. White and Mrs. Black… and I have to translate a 500-page book from German to English in the following month, the deadline is December 1st. This will be a swell month.

[NOTE: I know Cosette in the book is a brunette with blue eyes, but a lot of girls i know who are brunettes with brown eyes think that they're ugly because of that – and they all wish they had blue eyes… well now, the prettiest character will have brown eyes so as to prove that you can be beautiful no matter what your eyes are like and even if they're brown, it doesn't make you ugly! Nobody's ugly, apart from those horrible people who act nasty and could only be pretty if they ate makeup lol! i have blue eyes and blonde hair and I feel so common and typical because everyone here has that colouring, lol! but still, everyone's beautiful in their own way! Accept yourself!

Marius becomes a bit more angry and frustrated now, he's being rebellious for the first time in his life – everything annoys him. That's what I'm trying to make everyone see.


	6. Eponine's Pain

October 8th

'Parnasse _raped_ me again. And funny thing is… my father let him do this.

Argh. I can't do this. Fuck. I can't stand living like this! I'm running away.

October 13th

He found me, but he didn't take my diary, and didn't even read through it. Oh, joy. I hate my father. I have to go, Azelma is crying again. Stupid girl.

October 25th

Marius is gone from school, now. I haven't seen him in a long time and I miss him. I asked Grantaire of his whereabouts, and he fell asleep on the lunch table he was eating alone at. Should I ask anybody else?

October 27th

I asked one of Marius's friends about him, and he said he is going to be homeschooled from now on.

I can't begin to describe my feelings. It pierces my soul to think that this young boy, the only one who showed a little sympathy and kindness to poor 'Ponine… is gone from my life. I can't talk about this.

November 3rd

First suicide attempt last night failed. I wish I had planned this better; Mam found me bleeding in the shared bathroom. She took me one of her friends who is a nurse and she took care of me. I appreciate that. But it doesn't change the fact that I hate her.

November 10th

I miss Marius.

November 25th

Montparnasse took me again.

November 27th

And again.

16th of December

I wish I could be with Marius. I miss him so much. I miss his curly hair, I miss his doe eyes, I miss his flawless pale skin, I miss that innocent boy. He's my complete opposite. And remember the girl I talked about a few months ago? She reminds me of him. She's got the same shy personality, she's got the same doe eyes, and makes you feel happy. Just like Marius. I hate her. I hate myself. I live for the idea of Marius.

December 24th

And again… I'll just sit here crying. I just hope 'zelma doesn't have to live what I've gone through.

January, 2012

Happy new year, diary. Mam brought home food leftovers from a real New Year's party (she actually took it in a weird way – I don't even know how she did it) so we're having a good feast here tonight.

January 28th

I saw Marius again! He was walking by his grandfather's house, but left. Ah, I've missed him. He looks paler.

February 14th

It's snowing and I have no valentine. 'Parnasse decided to rape Azelma tonight, and she begged me to help her not to have this happen to her, but he slapped me. Damn my five feet eight. He's six feet six and he's impossible. I've got a theory that he pays our father for that.

March 1st

I hate my life. How have I gotten through these past months? I should've been dead long ago. I should have died years ago. I should have.

March 5th

Oh MY GOD!

I can't believe I didn't realize these all this time ago!

The girl who I've talked about has a name, right? It's Cosette.

And who is Cosette?

That girl!

Oh my god – if it's truly her, I might kill myself. Seriously.


End file.
